Dos palabras: estoy embarazada
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: ONESHOT: Son dos simples palabras: estoy ebarazada. Ahora mi vida va a dar un GRAN giro... ¡¿Por qué yo! R&R!


_Detective Conan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, pero si alguien está pensando en hacerme un regalo, acepto Shinichis o Kaitos de peluche (si tenéis los originales me lo decís o)._

__

**Notas de la autora**

No sé por qué he decidido hacer un one-shot así oO Ayer mismo terminé mi fic de "The case of the mystery APTX 4869" y supongo que eso me habrá trastornado un poco… En fin, sea como sea, aquí está una nueva historia un tanto… emm… peculiar U

Ah… y deciros que, aunque el título sea algo extraño, este fic se puede leer por menores, así que los más "limoneros" no penséis nada raro, porque este fic es básicamente humorístico.

Este fic es un Shinichi's POV ("_Point of view"_, es decir, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Shinichi).

No me alargo más, ¡disfrutad!

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

Cambio de escena

… Flash-back

(…) Aclaraciones del narrador (Shinichi)

**_Dos palabras: estoy embarazada_**

Dos simples palabras: e-s-t-o-y e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a.

¿Quién me habría dicho que tan sólo DOS palabras podrían tener tal efecto en mi ajetreada vida? ¡¡DOS!!

Cuando las oí por primera vez de los labios de mi querida esposa (aunque en ese momento no fuese muy querida por mi, después de verle la cara de pillina que había puesto y sus risas ahogadas al verme palidecer. ¡Lo sabía, disfrutaba viéndome sufrir!) lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue "Ja-ja, muy buena Ran, sí, ya me había dado cuenta que hoy es uno de abril, el _April Fool's Day_, así que no me tomes por un paleto". Pero al comprobar que Ran se ponía algo nerviosa, recordé su malestar anterior en los últimos días, y que ahora parecía que comiera más…

Vale, bien, perfecto. Había escogido el peor día para decírmelo, el día de los inocentes. Yo no es que estuviera dudando de Ran, pero es que… Que me dijera que estaba embarazada el día uno de abril tenía mérito… ¿Por qué no se había esperado un día más, o por qué no lo dijo ayer? No. Tenía que decírmelo el día de los inocentes, para verme alucinar. No, si tiene sus detalles cuando quiere… (Irónicamente, claro)

Así que iba a ser padre… Dentro de nueve meses, Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective, sería padre…

Después de asimilar que Ran podría no estar mintiendo, y que podría estar hablando en serio, me senté lentamente en el sofá y me terminé el café tomándome mi tiempo. Ella parecía algo nerviosa, esperando mi reacción con ansias. Lo cierto es que tardé algo en reaccionar.

"¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿JURAS solemnemente que me lo has dicho hoy porque… porque sí, y no porque sea el día de los inocentes?" dije yo, mirándola de reojo.

Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió nerviosamente. "¡Pesado, que sí! ¡Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da!" me dijo, remarcando cada sílaba de la palabra. Bueno, los primeros minutos fueron de felicidad. Una vez me lo hube creído, fui con ella y la abracé, y nos tumbamos en la cama y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su barriguita a ver si oía algo, aunque mis intentos eran nulos. Ese/a crío/a no era muy hablador.

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas. Saber que estaba embarazada no había significado mucho cambio en mi vida. Simplemente me había dado cuenta que comía un poco más (bueno, tenía que comer para dos, ¿no?), que ya no hacía cosas que pudieran trastornar la tranquilidad del bebé (como movimientos bruscos, no gritar, etc.) y pocas cosas más.

"¡Mira lo que he comprado! Unos zapatitos y un gorrito, y también una bufandita" me dijo Ran un buen día de junio, cuando ya empezaba a tener barriguita. ¿Por qué siempre que se refería el bebé hablaba con diminutivos?

Miré las pequeñitas prendas de vestir. Eran todas de lana. Claro pensé El bebé nacerá de diciembre a enero, estaciones no muy cálidas en Japón…

Poco a poco fuimos recibiendo visitas, sobretodo de Sonoko o Kazuha. Se pasaban LARGAS (y cuando digo largas, es que eran largas) horas conversando con Ran. Ella había sido la primera en dar 'el paso' de las tres, y supongo que tenían cosas que preguntarle. Lo que me molestaba es que siempre que se iban, la una o la otra (si eran ambas aún era peor, porque se intercambiaban sonrisitas) se me quedaba mirando como si me dijera "Uauhh, Kudo-kun, hmmm…" y… bueno, no me ponía de muy buen humor porque… er… bueno… parecía que insinuaran... 'Cosas'.

Pues no les quedaba mucho para reír, porque un mes después Kazuha también pronunció esas dos palabras al bueno de Heiji (el cual me llamó al instante para pedirme consejo de cómo soportar la presión), y a Sonoko no le tardaría mucho tampoco.

Un lluvioso día de setiembre (tres/cuatro meses para el Destino Final), Ran me llamó y ambos nos sentamos tranquilamente en el recibidor, ambos con café. La barriga de Ran aumentaba por días, y ahora tenía que comprarse ya quisiera o no vestidos anchos de embarazadas. Pero bueno, lo que importaba es que ese día íbamos a hablar de algo importaba.

"¿Cómo le vamos a poner de nombre?" me preguntó Ran. Yo me encogí de hombros, y repuse que eso dependía de si era niño o niña, ¿no? "Eso ya lo se, baka, pero podemos elegir un nombre para cada sexo, ¿o no?" respondió ella, sonriente.

"Hm. A ver… ¿si fuera niño, cómo le pondríamos?" dije yo, bebiendo un poco más de café. Eso de faltarme tan poco para ser padre se me iba de las manos, y mi estrés aumentaba. Me imaginaba con un chupete en la boga y un babero, haciendo caritas al bebé en cuestión para que dejara de llorar, y mi único consuelo era el biberón que él me tiraba a la cara.

"Qué tal… Algo como… Ao…ki…Aochi…Ao…"

"¿-shi?" sugerí yo, mirándola.

"¡Aoshi! ¡Me gusta!" dijo Ran, juntando las manos. Cogió un papel y lo escribió cuidadosamente con los kanjis adecuados. "¿A ti te gusta?"

Yo asentí. De hecho cualquier nombre me servía. "Bien, ahora por si fuera chica" dijo Ran. "Ahora di algo tú, ¿no?"

"Hmmm…" yo me puse en posición de detective-que-va-a-resolver-el-caso y medité un instante "Ranko."

Ran frunció el ceño "No… un poco más distinto al mío…"

"¿Distinto? Pues… Que empiece como acaba Aoshi. Shi… ¿Shi qué más?"

"¿Shi…ori? ¡¡Shiori!!" exclamó Ran, sonriendo. Yo también sonreí "Es bonito, ¿eh?" dijo ella. Lo cierto es que el embarazo le sentaba fenomenal, y aunque en muchas películas había visto que las mujeres embarazadas sufrían de estrés y mal humor, el caso de Ran era al contrario. Incluso parecía más tranquila que lo normal.

"¿Y cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña?" pregunté yo, sentándome a su lado.

"No sé. Naoko-sensei dijo que lo intentaremos de nuevo en las radiografías de la semana que viene, a ver si por alguna vez no nos enseña sólo el trasero" dijo, antes de que nos pusiéramos a reír los dos.

No sé si a este/a hijo/a mío ya le iban los misterios prematuros, antes de nacer, porque su identidad no iba a ser desvelada hasta la hora del parto. Como consecuencia, todos los juguetitos y ropa del bebé eran de colores que no se decantaran ni por niño ni por niña (verdes, amarillos, algunos azules…).

Hacía frío. Ya habían pasado las navidades. Yo iba de casos hasta el cuello, yendo de aquí para allá, cada vez con más estrés. Era medianos de enero. El bebé no tardaría en salir. Y cuando observaba a la tranquila Ran, tumbada en la cama leyendo revistas acerca de tratamientos de bebés, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. ¡¡La embarazada era ella, no yo!! ¡¿Entonces por qué ella estaba tan tranquila y yo derramaba un mínimo de tres cafés al día?!

"Cálmate, Shinichi" me dijo un día de finales de enero Ran, antes de acostarnos, mientras yo había empezado a andar de aquí para allá de la habitación buscando un calcetín (calcetín que luego resultó que tenía en la mano). "La que tendrá el niño y sufrirá el parto no eres tú, así que deja ya de estar nervioso."

"¡¡Ya lo intento!!" exclamé yo, rascándome la cabeza "¡¡Malditos casos!!"

"¿Y una cosa qué tiene que ver con la otra?" preguntó Ran inocentemente.

"¡Yo qué sé! ¡Agh…!" me tumbé en la cama a su lado, con las extremidades bien abiertas, suspirando.

Ran me dio un beso de buenas noches y sonriendo dijo lo siguiente "Intenta no pensar mucho en el tema, ¿vale? Tenemos el móvil por si hay alguna urgencia. Tranquilo, Naoko-sensei dijo que no nacería mínimo hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que tranquilízate, ¿vale?"

Yo asentí con pesadez "Lo siento, Ran, soy algo irresponsable. Comportarme así y dejar que todo me supere, mientras que tú estás aguantando al bebé y a mí… gracias…"

Ella sonrió y rió "No te preocupes. Me conformo con tener una mano a mi lado en el parto para poder estrujar cuando venga el bebé. O sino es tu mano" rectificó ella al instante al verme palidecer "podría ser algún peluche. Ya sabes, par prevenir mi genio…"

Yo hice una sonrisa forzada No, si ya sé cómo es tu genio cuando te enfadas…

Cómo no, tenía que nacer el día menos penado a la hora menos pensada del mes menos pensado. Si él tenía que nacer alrededor de las últimas semanas de enero, ¡pues no! El/la señorito/a nació justo tres días después de esa charla que tuvimos Ran y yo que he narrado hace un instante, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Sorprendiéndome a mí, que estaba en un tren bala hacia Yokohama; sorprendiendo a los padres de Ran, los cuales ése mismo día habían pensado irse tres días a un balneario; sorprendiendo a Sonoko, la cual ése día había ido muy de mañana junto a Makoto a hacerse la prueba del embarazo y, sobretodo, sorprendiendo a Ran, que cuando rompió aguas estaba en la cocina, sola, y preparando la cena.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. No sé cómo se las apañó Ran (supongo que con sangre fría fue a la habitación a preparar la maleta y los menesteres –peluche incluido- y llamó al taxi), ni tampoco sé cómo se las apañaron los demás para estar en el hospital el día del parto. Yo sólo sé que tuve que hacer mil carreras para poder salir del tren bala, y coger otro de regreso a Tokio para luego coger un tren hacia Beika. No sé cómo me las ingenié, pero cuando llegué hacía dos horas que Ran había llegado, y el niño no había nacido.

"Lo siento mucho, Ran. ¿Estás bien?" pregunté yo, sacándome la corbata. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo agradecí internamente que la chica tuviera un peluche con quien descargarse.

Ahora que todo eso ha pasado, lo recuerdo como algo bastante cómico. Yo yendo de un lado a otro de la sala de esperas, con las miradas de Eri, Kogoro, Sonoko y Makoto siguiéndome, mientras que Ran daba a luz. Fueron cinco largas horas. Y finalmente, salió una enfermera sonriendo y diciéndome que podía pasar. Casi no me caigo al suelo de lo rápido que fui (maldito suelo, estaba tan limpio que parecía un espejo y era fácil resbalarse) y me dirigí a la habitación de Ran (creo que en el camino propulsé algún médico o enfermera hacia la pared sin darme cuenta al chocar). Me encontré con Ran con el pelo algo desordenado y la tez pálida, sudando, pero sonriendo. Sin parar de sonreír. En sus brazos sostenía un pequeñín, ya limpio de sangre, el cual lloraba a pleno pulmón.

"Es…" dije yo.

Ran sonrió "Shiori. Es Shiori Kudo."

Shiori Kudo. Dos palabras que también me causaron una fuerte impresión. Me dirigí junto a Ran y ella me la tendió para que la sostuviera un momento, aunque instantes después la enfermera la confiscó con la excusa de asearla (Ran y yo fulminamos con la mirada a esa mujer que se atrevía a apartarnos a Shiori de nuestro lado).

"¿Qué tal estás?" le pregunté yo, al estar solos.

Ran frunció el ceño "Bueno… mejor que antes" y señaló en silencio una masa esponjosa que había al cubo de la basura. Yo lo miré aterrorizado. El peluche totalmente mutilado. A Ran se le cayó una gotita.

Yo me quedé los tres días que estuvo Ran en el hospital con ella, durmiendo en una silla y haciéndole compañía cuando no tenía visitas. Ni que decir que tuve que montarme los horarios con el trabajo lo mejor que pude, y eso significó quitarme horas de sueño. Pero quién me iba a decir que el infierno acababa de empezar…

Por la mañana, Shiori era un ángel como su madre. No tenía aún mucho pelo, y tenía los ojos azules (no se por qué, aquí todo el mundo tiene los ojos azules… será cosa de ADN). Comía mucho, y estaba suficientemente rellenita como para comérsela con la mirada, y es sólo de ver a la renacuaja su madre y yo hacíamos la sonrisa tonta.

Pero, como he dicho antes, lo peor estaba aún por venir…

Las primeras semanas fueron, simplemente, indescriptibles. No paraba de llorar y llorar cada noche, y Ran y yo nos lo íbamos turnando. Ni que decir que ambos hacíamos unas orejas de cuidado por la mañana. Ella aún tenía suerte, porque había cogido la baja por maternidad, pero yo tenía que ir a trabajar y debía levantarme a las siete de la mañana, aunque supongo que con el lloro constante Ran no dormía mucho más que yo.

Aunque qué le vamos a hacer, es la responsabilidad de ser padre. Me paseaba por la oficina de policía con la cabeza bien alta, y si alguien me miraba las ojeras, yo me giraba hacia él indignado y le decía "¡Qué pasa! ¿Nunca has sido padre?" con todo el orgullo del mundo. Y lo cierto es que me encantaba (y aún me encanta) volver cansado del trabajo y encontrarme con mi querida esposa dándome la bienvenida y con la pequeñaja en la cuna, entreteniéndose con los peluches.

"Hoy hace un mes" me dijo Ran a la hora de cenar. Teníamos el volumen del televisor muy flojito para evitar que Shiori, la cual dormía profundamente, se despertara.

"Cada día que vuelvo del trabajo la veo más grande y guapa. Empiezo a entender a Kogoro. Si algún bebé ligón se acerca a mi Shiori…" dije yo, sacando el puño. Por primera vez en la vida sentía lo mismo que había sentido Kogoro: amor paternal.

"Vamos, vamos. No creo que con un mes a muchos bebés les interesen ya las chicas. Los tiempos cambian, pero tampoco hay que pasarse" repuso Ran, bebiendo un sorbo de agua. "¿Te has fijado en que ya no llora tanto por las noches?"

"Claro, los cascos para dormir van de fábula" repuse yo.

Ran me pegó un codazo y yo sonreí nerviosamente "Sí, sí, lo he notado. Por cierto, si hoy llora te toca a ti."

Ella me miró de refilón antes de coger más fideos y seguir mirando la televisión. Yo sonreí interiormente. Ran y Shiori, las mujeres de mi vida, ambas sólo para mí (aunque seguramente, llegaría un día en que me tocaría separarme de Shiori, aunque de momento prefería no pensar en eso).

Y de eso ya hace diecisiete años. Ran y yo ahora tenemos treinta y siete años, y mi pequeña Shiori, diecisiete. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Hoy es domingo, y como tengo el día libre y Shiori ha quedado, yo y Ran hemos abierto el libro de memorias donde está el álbum de fotos, desde que somos nosotros pequeños, hasta fotos recientes de Shiori de la semana pasada ganando el campeonato de judo.

Ran duerme, apoyada a mi hombro. Mientras, yo voy repasando todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, y mirando las fotos del progreso físico de Shiori, desde que nació hasta hoy mismo. Había salido con un amigo suyo, el capitán del club de judo donde está ella (algo sospechoso…hmm…) a Tropical Land.

El reloj ya marcaba las doce de la noche. Muy a pesar mío, Shiori tenía tiempo hasta las tres, porque entre ella y Ran (no sé qué mosca le había picado, no sé quién de las dos estaba más ilusionada de que Shiori saliera con aquél tío cuanto más rato mejo) me habían sacado las papeletas.

"Mmmm…Shinichi…" oí que decía una voz a mi lado. Yo me giré al instante.

"Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?"

"Sí, pero no importa… No me he dormido porque me aburriera mirar las fotos, que conste" me decía ella, con un tono algo soñoliento "Lo que pasa es que…"

"Vale, vale… Mira, ahora estaba mirando las fotos de nosotros a su edad. Concretamente ésta" y le enseñé la foto de diecisiete años atrás, ambos sonriendo haciendo el signo de la victoria, con el fondo del castillo de Tropical Land. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Allí fue donde te declaraste. Y donde un año y medio después me preguntaste si quería…"

"…casarte conmigo. Ya lo sé…. ¡¡AGH!!" dije, mientras abría los ojos como dos naranjas chinas. Luego miré a la sorprendida Ran "No me digas que por eso… por eso se han quedado hasta tan tarde…"

Ran no dijo nada.

"Tú lo sabías…"

"¿Saber qué?"

Yo fruncí el ceño, y una venita de enfado salió a mi mano "¡Pues que ese tal Takenori va a declararse a MI Shiori para seguir con la 'tradición familiar', como supongo que tú le sugeriste al pobre chico en algún momento en que os encontrasteis"

Ran me miró alucinada, seguramente habría olvidado que yo era y seguía siendo el mejor detective del Japón (jajaja, toma ya Hattori), y finalmente sonrió pícaramente "¿Y qué si lo he hecho?" Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Quieto ahí, Shinichi" dijo Ran, justo antes de que yo saliera por la puerta principal a la vez que me ponía la chaqueta. Yo fruncí el ceño y cerré la puerta, indignado. "Supongo que no vas a hacer la GRAN estupidez de parecerte a mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo asustado que estabas tú y lo avergonzada que estaba yo? No querrás que Shiori y Takenori-kun pasen por lo mismo, y que la cadena se vaya alargando y alargando, ¿VERDAD?" dijo ella, mirándome como si fuera a matarme.

"N-No, claro que no… sólo iba a… a… ¡¡Arghhh, está bien, está bien…!!" dije yo, dejando las llaves del coche y la pistola de fogueo, mientras que Ran refunfuñaba algo.

Me volví a sentar junto a ella y seguimos mirando el álbum familiar, sonriendo ante las nostálgicas fotografías. Y en resumen, es así como quedó mi vida desde que oí esas dos palabras. _Estoy embarazada_.

Fin

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! Vale, ciertamente este one-shot es algo salido de lo normal. ¿Por qué he escrito algo así? Nuse oo'' Simplemente ayer terminé mi otro fic (The case of the mystery blabla…) y me sentí algo vacía, así que me dije: ¡ya sé, mañana empiezo un one-shot! (de hecho lo he empezado y terminado esta noche, de nueve a once U) Y aquí lo tenéis.

"Dos palabras: estoy embarazada" es una historia que no se parece mucho a lo que suele narrar, además de no tener un género muy explícito (humor, romance, continuación… ), pero en los fics lo principal es no buscarle tres pies al gato, porque siempre tiene cuatro. Así que, mientras os haya gustado (eso espero o) no hay nada más que decir.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y hasta pronto

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

::1 de julio del 2004::

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


End file.
